All I really want is a friend
by Rizzy2
Summary: I just want a friend, my own friend, someone who isn't April, Casey, or Karai, because they already got my brothers. I just want someone who isn't family, someone I can talk about my family with, especially now that we're falling apart. Is that to much to ask? Story will take unexpected turns, You are warned. The story is filled up with feelings.. Reviews highly appreciated
1. Mikey had enough

**The turtles enters the lair after a night patrol going wrong…**

"Mikey, how many times do I have to tell you, a ninja works best in the dark!" Leo practically yelled at his younger brother.

All four turtles was covered in some thick, smelly, and very sticky brown slime, and all because one stupid little turtle wanted to play hero.

"I know…" Was all he managed to say, as he looked at his partly brown feet. He didn't know it was gonna end like it did, and even if he did, he wouldn't risk some innocent girl getting all slimy, she was way too cute for that.

"Then why didn't you?! Why couldn't you just focus for once, instead of running of by your own? Isn't having one impulsive turtle in the family enough, do we really need two?"

"I- I just did what I though was right! I didn't think, I just acted!" Mikey replied, clearly feeling bad about what happened, but in the same time feeling a bit proud of himself. He had managed to safe a young girl from a dip in, whatever this stuff covering from head to toe was, and even though he sacrificed himself in the proses, it still counted as worth it. Now the part where he couldn't get out of the sticky stuff, and ended up pulling his brothers down with him was the part he felt guilty over. And the fact that the girl didn't thank him, put instead pointed and screamed at him wasn't too funny either.

"No Mikey, you didn't think, and that's the problem. How can I trust you to do anything, when all you do is the opposite of what I tell you to do? As far as we know, this yucky scum might be really dangerous!" Leo yelled even louder than before. It didn't suit him, he wasn't the kinda turtle to shout at his little brother, he was the calm one, the one who had to stay focused, and not lose his head, but he did, and it was a scary sight. Sure, he would get mad at Raph all the time, but that was different.

He knew Raph had problems with anger, but at least he seemed to actually try and confront it, tried to stop himself before hurting someone, and only really used it when he needed to, while Mikey was a whole other matter. Mikey didn't try.

He had the potential to become a great ninja, but instead of working for it, he just gave up. Whenever something needed his attention, his mind would be in a whole other universe. He didn't focus, he didn't concentrate, he would just do whatever he though would be the best way of doing it. Sometimes it would work out, but at most times it wouldn't, and he or someone else would get hurt because of it. Mikey knew that, he knew that showing a human the real you was incredibly stupid, but none the less, it felt right.

He just wanted a human friend, a friend who was his, and his alone, and not someone he had to share with any of his brothers. Donnie has April, Raph has Casey, and Leo has Karai, or at least he had, until the whole Karai turning into a giant snake happened. Maybe that was why Leo was so mad lately?

Nevermind, all his brothers had a human they could go to when they needed someone who wasn't family, but he didn't. He was the most extroverted of then all, the one who needed the attention the most, and the one who felt the loneliness the most. However, he wouldn't admit that. He was there little orange ball of sunshine, the one who glued the family together, the one who stayed positive and always had a smile on his face, just to make sure his family wouldn't fall apart. No one ever suspected him for feeling sad or lonely, cause that just wasn't his style.

But he was. He couldn't help but feel that little bit of jealousy every time Raph leaved the lair with Casey, or when Donnie and April shared a moment. Even Leo had found a way to cope, by having long conversations about Miwa with master splinter. Everyone seemed so busy with everyone else lately, and no one had ever time for videogames anymore…

"Are you even listening? Seriously Mikey, this is exactly what I'm talking about! You never listen! You just lock all the thing you don't wanna here out of your head! But this is serious, and you need to grow up!"

… Grow up… That last sentence seemed to leave an echo inside his mind. They still treated him like a kid, a kid who needed to stop goofing around, and start acting more mature. But he didn't want to grow up, he wasn't ready yet…

"Hey Leo chill, I think he's had enough already." Raph interrupted the leaders ranting, by pushing him slightly on the plastron.

"And what was that for?" Leo now yelled at Raph, who looked him strait in the eyes.

"You're going to far man! Hey, I know the knucklehead screwed up, but this isn't gonna get any better with you yelling at him!" Raph pointed out, as he poked Leo on his forehead.

"Oh yeah, then what is? What do you think would work then? Knocking some sense into him?"

"Hey I didn't say anything about beatings!"

"Oh really, cause as far as I know, that's all little Raphie knows anything about!"

"Okay that's it; I've had enough of your crap! This is between you and me now!" Raph started to walk closer to Leo, who just stood his ground with an expression that said, "I don't care, just give me all you got."

"Stop, both of you! Can't we just have one day without you two fighting?" Donnie intervened, only to get two angry "Shut up Donnie!" thrown back in his face.

"No one here ever listens to me, you never have, and you never will!"

"Maybe that's because you're so full of crap, or maybe you just aren't meant to be the leader!"

"Why can't you two just shut up already, this is getting out of hand, again!" Donnie yelled, for then getting a fist planted right in the face…

'They are fighting again, and yet again because of me. I keep thinking that I'm the one who keeps us together, but could it possibly, just maybe be me who makes the family fall apart? No, it can't be, I aren't trying to destroy us, I aren't doing it on purpose!'

All while the brothers were shouting and fighting each other, poor Mikey was standing in the background holding his banging head tightly. All the hard words seemed to be somehow filling every free spot inside his head, until it finally got to the point, where it was completely filled up. His head was about to burst, but no one seemed to even realize the pain he was feeling. It was almost like being invisible; no one realized you were there, listening to all the ugly words the three brothers could come up with.

"Quiet down, do as a ninja and quiet down." He whispered, his head hurting too much to actually yell it.

"You are an awful leader Leo! You always was, and always will!"

"And you Raph, you are a terrible, temperamental turtle!"

"Okay that's it, you're gonna regret ever being born!" With that, Raph pushed Leo hard enough to make him tumble right into Mikey who stood right behind him, making him stumble right into the sofa behind him.

Then finally, Splinter entered the living room.

"What is happening in here? And why are you all so filthy!"

"Ask the jerk who thinks I'm a terrible temperamental turtle!"

"No, ask the big bull who's only friends is his fists!"

"No Sensei, don't ask any of them, nothing smart will ever come out of those ill-favored potty mouths!"

"Quiet, all of you!" They went quiet. "Now tell me, why is Michelangelo crying?"

"What are you talking about Sensei, Mikey aren't crying." Donnie stated. First then they realized the little orange clad lying on the floor besides the sofa, holding his head as if someone had hammered it against a wall.

"Then what do you call this? What did you do to Michelangelo? Answer me my sons!" Splinter was clearly mad by the lack of answers, but nonetheless, none of them seemed to have the answer he was looking for.

"…I am very disappointed in all of you. Go make yourself clean, you smell."

With that they leaved to get a shower. Splinter stayed with his youngest son, hoping to get an explanation from him about his sudden mood change.

"My son, what is bothering you? Did you hit your head?"

"… Go away dad, I don't wanna talk to you. I just… I w-wanna be alone, okay?" With that he slowly stood up and went in the direction of his room, not really caring how filthy he was, he could always take a bath later, because right now, he didn't need his brothers, he just needed to be all by himself…


	2. Breaking a family rule

**If you like this story, leave a review...**

* * *

"Stupid Leo, stupid Raph, stupid brothers and their stupid friends. Who needs friends, you can live a perfectly fine life without a best friend forever! I know I can!"

Mikey was sitting on his bed, reading a comic book.

It hadn't been more than eleven when they came back home from patrol, and now it wasn't more than eleven thirty. He wasn't tired, it wasn't late enough to be tired yet.

They were often on patrol until two in the morning, so he was used to stay up late.

Therefore, instead of sleeping, he decided to read. As he finished reading, he decided to ponder…

"Why couldn't life be like a comic book? Then you would be the hero of your story, saving innocent lives every day, and having super cool superpowers as a bonus!

I would be able to fly around the city in a badass costume.  
I would have my own head quarter in space, and I would be the leader of my own super hero team!  
I would be a normal popular guy at day, and a badass crime fighter at night, or day, or whenever someone needed me.  
I would be so cool that they would make a statue of me to prove my awesomeness…  
But who am I kidding, that would never happen. Life isn't like they are in my comics.

Instead of having a headquarter in space, I live in a sewer.  
Instead of being a normal dude walking on the streets, I'm a mutant freak, forced to stay in the shadows.

Instead of having a team of superheroes, I have three brothers, who sees me as nothing more than an annoying little brother, who can't do anything but letting the team into troubles.

I'm the sidekick in my own story, but that's about to change. I'll prove that I'm so much more than a sidekick. I may not be as strong as Raph, or as tactic as Leo, and I'm certainly not as smart as Donnie, but I'm unpredictable, I'm good at distracting, I'm fast, and I have my own way of fighting.

They just don't understand how it feels to be underrated, to get a C when you at least deserved a B, how it feels to be picked last, or be the one no one wanna team up with. It isn't fair! And then they judge you for every mistake you make, as if others don't mess up sometimes, but when I do, it's suddenly a catastrophe! You aren't smart enough Mikey, you always mess up Mikey, why can't you just focus Mikey? How many times haven't I saved their sorry shells by being unpredictable? Many times!

This is starting to feel more like a prison than a home. I'm forced to be with my brothers 24/7, I train with them, I go on patrols with them, we eat together, and play games together. We're always together, just us, and you never really get a break. You aren't even allowed to leave the sewers without at least one of your brothers, and that's stupid. Everything is stupid!"

Mikey was punching his poor pillow in frustration, when he realized how angry he suddenly felt.

"Oh no, I'm acting like Raph, but, that aren't my style. I'm not supposed to act like him, it's just wrong! I-I need some fresh air, but I aren't allowed to leave the lair alone… Guess I'll break a rule for once."

Mikey let go of the pillow, stood up, and headed for the door.

He opened it as silently as possible, not wanting to wake up his brothers, before he headed out of the lair.

He then ran through the sewers with a small feeling of freedom, until he came to the latter that leaded up to the surface.

"Okay Mikey think about it. Is this a smart move to make? Is this gonna be something you'll regret later on?"

Mikey looked up once more, feeling as though he was making the biggest decision of his life.

"Nah, what would I regret? Not doing it sooner?"

With that he grabbed the latter and climbed up, he removed the man cover, and before he knew it, he was standing on the surface all by himself.

It felt weird to be there alone, but in the same time, it felt fantastic. No one to tell you what to do, no one was hitting you in the back of your head for nothing, and no one to criticize you.

His first priority was getting out of sight. As Leo said so often, ninja's works best unseen. Wasn't that the way he said it? At least something like that, not important anyway.

He hopped from roof to roof, just enjoying the privacy and fresh air that he for once didn't have to share with anyone.

After some hours of running he realized that he couldn't stay out there forever, since his family would wake up sooner or later, and if he wasn't home at that time, then he wouldn't be able to do it ever again. He therefore decided to head back. Then he heard a boy yelling, and decided to head in the direction of the boy instead.

"Just leave me alone! I don't have your money okay, I don't have it!"

"You don't have the money? You remember our deal, don't you? Give back the money or get beaten. Guess we'll have to beat you."

"So, a gang of purple dragons are threatening a young boy. Haven't seen those guys for a while. Well, guess I have to help him."

Mikey jumped down the building he was standing on, and headed for the small alley. He hadn't realized that there might be more of them than he first thought.

"Hey look, it's one of those green guys!"

Suddenly a dozen of dragons showed up from nowhere and surrounded the turtle.

"Aww shell, guess I just ran into a trap… Again."

"Hey reptile, where's your babysitters?"

"They aren't my babysitters, they're my brothers, and they aren't here, I came alone."

"Really? You? You seriously came out here all by yourself. Hah, I guess you're more stupid than I thought!"

"I can easily beat you without them! I don't need their help against someone as brainless as you!"

"Brainless? Look who's talking! Men, attack!"

With that the men ran forward. Mikey managed to jump away right before they tackled him to the ground.

He dodged a punch thrown at him, got a grip on the punchers arm, and then threw him into the two men standing behind him.

"That was three."

He saw a kick coming from the corner of his eyes, and jumped over it. Then a punch came flying from the opposite direction. He thought fast, and stepped one to the right, making the man punch his partner in the face instead.

"You guys are so slow!"

Now Mikey just jumped around and started showing off some Front Flips and handsprings. This hole fighting alone solo thing was way too easy, and a little bit of fun couldn't hurt anyone.

"You know, this is almost humiliating, you can't even catch a turtle."

As he said that, a big bread got a grip of his left ankle while in mid-air, and threw him at the wall. Mikey reacted to the hard landing by nursing his head. It sure hurt a bit.

"Okay, you got me. Guess the fun is over. Time to get serious. Now Mikey, focus..."

He had just managed to stand up when one decided to strike with a wooden pat. He though fast and performed a successful Hamukai at him, by blocking then strike to the eyes, disrupting his concentration, allowing him to take control of the attacking arm. He got the man to the ground and gave a knee strike to his wrist, making him dislodge the bat. Mikey then slammed his head to the ground, not hard enough to kill him, but hard enough to make him pass out. He then threw it to the boy, making sure he had something to defend himself with…

Sometime later, the fight was finally over.

"Well, that was easy."

Mikey dusted off his hands, as he looked down at all the villains now lying beneath his feet, looking more like blue and yellow dragons than purple.

"Funny, I was sure I missed one."

He let a hand on a blue container for some support. He was kinda beat by now.  
Then out of a sudden one came flying out from nowhere, and landed right on the lid of the container, pretty much crushing his hand in the process. He gave out a loud cry as he heard his hand make an awful creaking sound.

"Not so tuff now, are you?" The man asked with a sinister grin, as he got of the lid. Mikey felt to his knees, holding his hand tight. The man then lifted the turtle by the front of the plastron, let a fist in the air and was just about to strike, when a sudden hit to the head made him release his grip, and fall to the floor. Behind him stood the boy with the wooden bat.

"Thanks, you just saved my shell." Mikey thanked, trying not to let the pain he was feeling show too dramatically on his face. Something he was used to hide anyway.

"No problem that was the least I could do." The boy replied as he held the bat over his shoulder.

"So, you got yourself into some serious trouble huh? How much do you owe those guys?"

" Hey, thanks for the help an all, I really appreciate it, but just because you saved me, doesn't mean I have to tell you anything." The boy snapped.

"So you owe them a lot? How old are you?"

"Why do you care? It's not like we're gonna be best buddies or anything. And what's up with the weird costume? You were going to a party or something?"

"Costume? Well sure, it's a costume. You like it?"

"Guess it's fine. Not something I would wear though."

"Why, is it a bit too green for ya? Do the shell make me look fat?"

"No, not really, it just looks too real. I would get scared of myself if I looked like that. So, who's inside the costume?"

"Uhm look, it was nice meeting you kid, but I should really head back home now, and I think you should do the same, I shouldn't even be out here in the first place."

"No way I'm going home, I don't like it there!" Mikey was just about to leave when he heard his reply. He then turned around and looked at him with big eyes.

"You don't? Why not?"

"I'm living alone with my mom, three sisters and two brothers in a small apartment. I'm the second youngest. We kinda ended up fighting, and I ran away."

"And how long since that happened?"

"About a week or so."

"That long?! Dude, that's so not cool! Your family probably miss you!"

"I don't think so. They don't take me serious, none of them do. It's like none of them really cares about me, but what do you know, it's not like you have that kinda problems." The boy sat down on the concrete floor, hugging his legs, while resting his head on his arms. Mikey then sat down beside him.

"What? They don't take you serious? Do you have any idea how much I can relate to that? My brothers think I'm immature and annoying to say the least, but I'm afraid I can't tell you too much about them. I don't know how your family works, but I'm sure your family loves you, and that you have a special place in their hearts. I think you should go home and tell them how you feel, especially your mom, because hiding out here forever aren't gonna help you much. You know, we two have a lot in common, I would love to meet you again someday."

"Yeah, but next time, can I see you without the costume?"

"I'm afraid you can't. It's kinda my thing you know, being all green and awesome. So let me ask you again, what's your name?"

"The name's Connor, I'm fourteen. You?"

"Mikey, sixteen. Well, I guess this is a goodbye for now, but I'm sure we'll meet again sometime in the future."

With that Mikey leaved the young boy, who actually took his advice and headed back home only minutes later.

* * *

**Back at the lair…**

Mikey shuffled inside, not caring if anyone heard him. He was tired and his damaged hand was torturing him. He didn't know how bad his hand actually were, but he knew he wouldn't be able to use it for a while.  
He went to the bathroom to find some bandage, and something to cover up some of the minor cuts and bruises. No one needed to know what had happened. Then he took some painkillers, hoping it would help a bit.

He entered his bedroom, and went straight for the bed, not caring to take either knee or arm pads off.  
It was four in the morning, so he would only get three hours of sleep before the training would begin, where his brothers would be having eight hours. Nothing he couldn't survive though. He was a ninja after all, and breaking the rules had been worth it.

Now he knew that he probably never ever would see the boy again, but you never know, maybe someday in the future they would meet again…

* * *

**The next morning at seven am…**

*Knock knock knock* "Mikey, wake up!"

It was Donnie knocking at his door. Not that he really cared. He felt terrible, almost feverish, and all he really wanted was to stay in bed for the rest of the day. He could pretend to be sick? No, then the others would get suspicious, or Donnie would go into doctor mode, and then find out about the bruises, and worse, the hand. Then he would have to tell how that had happened, and he wouldn't be able to come up with a good lie this early in the morning, and then he would get caught, and then he wouldn't be able to run off again. In addition, Leo would give him a long speech about how reckless and dangerous it was, and he would get extra training sessions, all because he pretended to be sick.

So better get it over with instead.

*Knock knock* "Mikey, come on! We're all waiting!"

"S-sure, I'm awake! What time is it?"

"It's five minutes past seven, and you are late for practice! Are you feeling alright? Do I need to come in there?"

"No, I'm feeling fine, no problems, I'm almost ready."

He finally got out of bed, and realized that he already got everything on. Apparently, he had fallen asleep before taking it off.

Then the pain in his left hand came back full power, and he suddenly felt nauseous. He still wasn't able to move it, and that worried him a little. Then he remembered he had tied the whole hand in bandage. Cause that wouldn't seem suspicious. He hurriedly got it off, and finally opened his door.

"Hi Don, can practice wait two more minutes? I have to pee really bad."

"Fine, just hurry up will you?"

"Sure I will."

With that he ran to the bathroom, got some painkillers and went to the dojo, wearing a smile all the way.  
Angry and disappointed looks was the first to meet him, as he sat down beside his brothers.

"You're late knucklehead. What's the matter, were you up all night reading comics again?"

"No I wasn't, I was sleeping. I was really tired yesterday."

"Right, sure I believe that."

"Quiet my sons! Now I believe we can begin our training. We will start with a round of hand-to-hand combat. Leonardo, you are fighting Donatello, Michelangelo, you fight Raphael." They boys stood up.

'Right, it just had to be Raph, just who's side are you on sensei? Apparently not mine that's for sure. '

"So Mikey, ready to get your shell kicked?"

'Am I ever?'

"Right, because you would actually be able to catch me."

"Hajime!"

'Okay, no worries, I'll just have to dodge his punches, avoid getting hit, maybe use my legs a bit more now where I only have one hand… Maybe distracting him would give me a better chance to survive this.'

"Come on Mikey, stop avoiding me, and start fighting!"

"What's wrong Raph, am I annoying you? Are you getting mad?"

"Shut up okay, I aren't in the mood!"

"Sure I'll shut up the day you stop being so grumpy."

"That's it!" Raph then jumped at Mikey, making him fall to the ground. He now sat on top of him, holding his arms down.

'Oh no, this is a bad position, a really, really bad one. One wrong move or word, and he'll twist my hands! Think fast think fast!"

"Raph, please stop, you're hurting me!"

"Not till you say sorry!"

"Fine, I'm sorry okay, now let me go!"

"Nope, you have to defend yourself remember?"

"LET ME GO!"

"Stop yelling!"

"Please Raph, I peg you, I aren't feeling too good right now."

"I don't believe you Mikey, you're feeling fine, right?"

"No, my stomach hurts, and you lying on top of me only makes it worse!"

"Yame!"

Raph finally let go and moved away from his back, and instead sat down beside his little brother.

"Hey sorry bro, I didn't know you weren't feeling well." Raph apologized, looking guilty.

"You did seem a bit paler this morning. What is your symptoms? Are you feeling a fever coming?" Donnie asked, going into the doctor mode Mikey had feared.

"Just a hurting stomach and a bit dizzy that's all, trust me, nothing to worry about."

"I don't believe you. You know, this might have something to do with the thing we came into contact with yesterday. This might be serious, for all of us." Donnie let a hand on his forehead.

"Please Donnie, don't be stupid, I'm fine, really. Probably just hungry."

"Then I guess we can save the training for later. Go get something to eat, it will give you energy."

"Hai Sensei."

"And Michelangelo. Do not lie about your health, if you are feeling sick, then you must rest."

"Hai Sensei, I will get some rest, I promise."

"Good. I would be very disappointed if any of you lied to me about such important matters."

"I know Sensei, I wouldn't lie to you…"

"I know you wouldn't, that isn't your style, you are a very honest person, and that is an unique characteristic to have. I love you my son."

"I-I love you too..."


	3. Why couldn't you all just disappear!

**Thank you all so much to all the followers and reviewers, you are all so freaking amazing! I know my English is a little limited, since I live in Denmark, and my first language isn't, well, English, but i'm trying...**

**This one is a little short, but it's filled with action, sort of...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT... :/**

* * *

'I'm lying. Sensei trusts me, and I'm lying to him. I have to be the worst son ever. I'm not even hungry anymore…'

"Hey knucklehead, are breakfast ready yet?"

Mikey was in the kitchen alone making breakfast, and it took a bit longer than it used to, due to the fact, that he only had one hand to work with. The eggs were impossible to crack, and they were the ones he currently had a minor issue with. He was getting frustrated. Raph had been yelling at him to hurry up all the way from the living room the last ten minutes, but he couldn't do it any faster, no matter how much he tried.

Until now, all he had managed to do was toast some bread, and ruin a tray of eggs… He was seriously underwhelmed.

"No Raph, it isn't! And if you're so hungry that you can't wait for me to finish it, then do it yourself!"

"Fine, maybe I will!"

He stumped inside, took the egg Mikey was currently holding, and cracked it on the pan, then took a slice of bread and stuffed his mouth.

"And that was hard because?" He asked in between mouthfuls.

"Then do it yourself. I'll just sit on the couch, yelling at you in the meantime."

"Yeah, who knows, maybe I'll actually make something eatable for once."

"What are you trying to say?" Mikey was now clenching his good hand, just waiting for the answer."

"I don't know, maybe I'll actually end up a better cook than you. Since I at least knows how to crack an egg. You're getting sloppy bro, it doesn't suit you."

"I'm not sloppy, I know how to crack an egg, I'm just not able to do so right now for unmentionable reasons."

"Uh, some big words coming out of that little mouth of yours…"

"Just stop annoying me will you…"

"…I know you aren't sick Mikey. If you were, then you wouldn't do anything but complain about it. The only reason you said that was because you were afraid I would win again."

"Who says I can't keep such things to myself? I could be seriously hurt right now, and you wouldn't even know it!" Mikey yelled at his big brother, who just stayed calm.

"Yes Mikey I would. You start crying when you get a paper cut. You aren't anything but a big baby at times."

"Is that what you think? Is that all I am to you? A big cry baby?" He asked seriously.

"I don't know, are you? Are you ever gonna grow up? Or are you gonna live in your own little dream world forever? Is Leo right, do I really have to knock some sense into that little head of yours?" Raph moved closer to the orange masked turtle, a threatening look in his eyes, but Mikey stood his ground, not moving an inch.

"I'm not scared of you Raph, you would never hurt me, no matter how annoying I got. You may have killed a man, but you would never kill a turtle."

"What!? H-how did you know that? I haven't told anyone, not even Sensei!" Raph grabbed him by the wrists, not realizing the pain he was delivering. Mikey felt tears starting to show, but he couldn't escape his brothers grip without risking further damage. He looked Raph deeply in the eyes and answered:

"I'm not as stupid as you think I am big brother."

Raph started to twist his brothers wrists.

"Aw, stop it!"

"You can't talk to me like that, and still get away with it unharmed!"

"JUST BLOODY STOP YOU PSYCHO!"

Raph had now twisted his hands behind his shell, not even realizing one of the hands were numb.

'Either I'm the best ninja ever, or this family is blind as shell.'

"Say you're sorry, and I may consider letting you go!"

"I'm not- AW! Saying sorry for anything that I didn't do!"

"Then I guess you'll suffer the consequences!"

"JUST STOP! HELP, SOMEBODY! SPLINTER, RAPH IS HURTING ME!"

"SHUT UP MIKEY!"

"HEL-!"

Raph had let go of his wrists and was now covering his mouth.

"Shut up Mikey, I'm not gonna have another of Leo's stupid speeches!"

Raph didn't let go, so he did the only thing possible: bit his hand, hard.

"AW! You son of a rat!"

They then ran around the kitchen table. Raph threw anything he could find at his brother, mostly eggs, while Mikey just ran for his life.

After a couple of rounds, the orange masked turtle finally ran out of the kitchen with the red one right behind him. No one was apparently in sight, so no one jumped in between them.

"I'm gonna kill you Mikey!"

"Just stay away from me!"

"Forget it, you're gonna pay!"

"I'm not sorry for anything! I was there when it happened! You smashed his head on the curb, blood everywhere! You didn't think anyone saw it, cause none of us was supposed to be there, but I was there!

The others thought you were sleeping, but none of them cared enough to actually check in on you! Leo was busy brooding, and Donnie was in his lab, as always! I was the one who went in to see if you were all right, and as soon as I realized you weren't there, I ran to the surface!"

"You tell any of them, and I'll make your life a living nightmare!"

"Too late, it already is! I just wish you all would disappear!"

Raph suddenly stopped, and looked sadly at his brother.

"Is that really how you feel Mikey?"

"J-just let me alone…"

A sudden burst of pain ran through his hand. He grabbed it with the other and squeezed it for dear life, as if it would make the cramp go away.

"Hey, what's wrong with your hand?"

"Nothing! It just hurts a lot after you twisted it."

"Are you crying? Did I hurt you that badly? Let me see it."

"YOU! You stay where you are!"

"This might be serious, just let me see it already!"

"What don't you understand? I don't trust you!"

"Dammit Mikey, why do you have to be such a pain in the shell?"

"I've learned from the best…"

"Hey don't leave! Come back here!"

"No, you can't control me, not anymore…"

With that he leaved the sewers to go to the surface in bright daylight, without looking back once…

Raph felt a heavy wave of guilt flow over him. He had hurt his little brother for real this time.

He was just about to run after him and tell him how stupid he had been, when a sudden hit in the back of his head made him fall to the floor…


	4. Hey turtle, I owe you

**This one might be a bit rushed, sorry about that, I just haven't got much time writing lately, and I will be even busier next week. If you find any mistakes that you think should be fixed, then tell me. If you like the story so far, then tell me that too, i love hearing your opinions ;D **

**I don't own TMNT. Would love being a writer or animator on it, but I aren't... :/**

* * *

'Raph didn't follow me… Wait, Raph didn't follow me! Is that a good thing or a bad thing? He's always so overprotective whenever I get injured. Maybe he realized how mad I was at him and decided to let me be... Aww, my poor hand, as if it wasn't sore enough, he just had to make it worse. No thanks to you big brother…'

Mikey had headed for the roofs and was now standing close to the cupboard him and human Bradford had been sitting on together, only about a year ago.

It was bright daylight, and the peoples on the streets was busy getting to work.  
The orange masked turtle didn't dare taking as much as one step further, before he sat down and leaned his shell against the roof railing. He clutched his soar hand for dear life, as sweat ran down his forehead. The pain had been bearable, not pleasant, but he had been able to go around without complaining or showing any sign of weakness. Not anymore. Now he felt an intensely excruciating pain, almost feeling like someone was drilling through his dislocated fingers. For a short moment he thought about cutting it off, as a feeling of internal burning moved all the way up through his arm. He soon found himself bending and stretching his legs repeatedly, as tears ran down his pale face. How could something hurt this badly?

"Stop yourself Mikey, you're ninja, you aren't supposed to show any weakness!"

"No, you aren't."

"I know… Wait, w-who said that? Who am I talking to?"

Mikey looked up at the big cupboard, only to get his eyes on a young girl. Her skin color was African-American. She was wearing a dark blue hoodie, black shorts, black doc marten's boots, and black hand wraps. Mostly black…

She slowly took of her hoodie, showing a long curly weave dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and a large smile.

"Me, I was the one talking to you. Your name's Mikey, right?"

"Maybe. It depends on who you're working for."

"You saved my little brother from a gang last night. I owe you."

She jumped down to meet the turtle face to face. Mikey stayed on the ground, not caring to get up.

"You aren't in no costume. Maybe you were able to fool Conner, but not me. You're a mutant."

"So, you aren't scared of me?"

"Hmm… No. I've seen a lot of crazy things lately, guess you weren't too big a surprise."

"Which things have you seen?"

"A fish with metal legs. A gigantic fly. I even saw a turtle like you, just bigger and spikier."

"I guess you've met slash. And Shredders army…"

"Yesterday, I saw a girl. She was kinda weird looking. Big green eyes, a weird way of moving, and then she suddenly changed into a big white snake… I blamed it on the late hour, and the fact that I was completely exhausted, so I headed home to greet my lost brother, who told me about you."

"Karai? You saw Karai?! Where was she? Did she look okay? Was she hurt?"

"Uhm, as okay as a girl with snake hands could look I guess. I'll show you where I saw her. I owe you that much."

"Yeah, well, I guess I'll wait a bit. If we're going to find my sister, then we'll need my brothers, but I'm not really in the mood to head home right now…"

"I see… By the way, what's troubling you? You look like someone going through hell."

"Oh it's nothing, just my hand acting weird. I got it crushed pretty badly doing the fight last night."

"Why isn't it bandaged then?"

"Well um, my brothers didn't know I was out on patrol all alone, and I didn't dare telling them. If my hand were banged up, they would get suspicious."

"Let me have a look at it then, maybe I'll be able to help." Mikey wasn't too fond in letting a stranger touch him , it just didn't feel right, but then again, she wasn't a total stranger, she was the big sister to Connor, the same boy that hit the purple dragon in the back of the head with a bat. Wait, maybe he should be scared…

"Looks like your fingers are dislocated. That will explain why they're all swollen and numb, for not to talk about the weird angles they're pointing. You know, I'm not sure if I'm able to move them back in place, I've never tried that on someone with, well, three ultra large fingers."

"Then I'm not sure it's a good idea."

"Probably not, but let me at least try. I'm not totally unexperienced. My mom taught me how to do it."

"I… I don't know…"

"Please Mike? If you won't let me try, then who's gonna do it then? Your brothers? I though they weren't allowed to know."

"Well, guess that's a little too late now. I'm not allowed to be up here in the daytime, and Raph saw me run away, so they're probably waiting for me to come back. Leo's gonna give me a lesson or two… However, one thing's making me wonder. I would have thought they would be out here looking for me… I have to get back to the lair."

"Listen, let me fix your hand, then you may leave. I'll just give you my number, then all you have to do is call me, and we'll meet up here at the cupboard. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Now brace yourself, this might hurt a lot." With that she grabbed his thump and cracked it back to where it belonged. Surprisingly, Mikey didn't say a word, but the look on his face showed extreme discomfort, and the hand holding a deadly grip on the railing behind him was a clear sign that it had hurt like shell. He honestly looked like someone who was about to throw up soon.

"That was one. So, you're a ninja. Then you know ninjutsu right?"

"I do. And I'm pretty amazing if I had to say so myself." He tried to stay cool, as if nothing was wrong, but he wasn't succeeding.

"Hey, do you want me to wait with the last two?"

"No please, just get it over with." As he said so, she cracked his middle finger, this time rewarding her with a faint yell.

"I doubt you would be able to beat me."

"What, you know ninjutsu?"

"No, but I know other Martial arts."

"Which?"

"KFM and Muy Kai."

"Cool. Any weapons?" As he asked, a hidden blade slowly leaved her sleeve.

"Yeah, and this is just my stealth blade. I have some beautiful and sharp hand blades at home."

"I get a feeling that you're much more dangerous than you look." As he said that she managed to crack his last finger back in place so fast that it actually managed to startle him."

"Maybe I am."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen. You?"

"Sixteen. What's your name by the way?"

"Beatrix."

"Do you train often B?"

"All the time. I grew up in a poor and nasty neighborhood, not that the one I'm living in now is any better. Being able to defend yourself was a basis need to survive. Dad and me used to train a lot together before he… Well, that's not important. Right now I'm training a small gang of mine. They need to know how to survive and defend themselves. They're easy learners, I have to give them that.

I take the training very seriously, and I'm known for being a tough teacher…

Enough about me. Your hand will need some rest, but overall it's fixed. Now, do you have a phone?"

"At home, yeah, did I take it with me, nope."

"Then give me your number and I'll call you in about half an hour from now." He gave her his number, and as soon as it was typed, the turtle headed home…

.

"Hey guys I'm back! Now I know I'm gonna be in a lot of trouble for running of, but I found Karai! Or B found her, but she promised me to lead the way and… Hello? Anybody here? Raph? Leo? Donnie? Anyone?... Sensei?"

Mikey started searching the lair for his suddenly missing family members.

He looked in the dojo, hoping to find either Leo or Raph, but no such luck, the dojo was empty. He went across the room to reach splinters bedroom, but as no one answered his knocking, he slowly opened the door to find that empty too.

"Hey guys, quit hiding from me, it isn't funny! I actually had something important to tell you!"

Mikey now ran around in panic, looking anywhere possible. He looked in the kitchen, the living room for a second time, every one of his brother's bedrooms, even the bathroom, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"I-I'm all alone… What am I gonna do? They wouldn't just leave me behind, would they? Am I that useless? HEY, WHEN I SAID I WISHED YOU ALL WOULD DISSAPEAR, WELL, I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Mikey yelled out aloud, making an echo sound throughout the empty lair. He sat down on the couch, unsure what to do. He reached for his T-phone, and tried to call April. Maybe Don was staying at her place. He could only hope.

He hadn't checked Donnie's lab, at least not yet.

Donnie had spent a lot more time alone in his lab lately, partly because he wished to make that retro-mutagen for Karai, but also due to the sudden… Death.

Timothy had passed away about a week ago, as the mutagen somehow managed to mess up his genes, making him weaker and weaker, until his body couldn't fight it anymore.

Donnie blamed himself, if he didn't try to help him defend himself, then he wouldn't have been in this mess to begin with. He had killed a human being, by accident, but still. Who knows, maybe every other mutant had the risk of getting sick too. That was what he used all his time at now, making retro mutagen, and that was why the night patrols had gone back at finding lost mutagen…

Donnie blamed himself for not being smart enough to safe everyone…

Raph blamed himself for losing control again, even though he thought a hard fight keeping his inner demons locked away…

Leo blamed himself for mutating his father's child and stepsister, and for not being by his brothers sides when they needed him the most…

Splinter blamed himself for letting his kids go to the surface, even though he knew how dangerous it was. He blamed himself for not training them hard enough, and even though he woulnd't admit it, he blamed his oldest son for disobeying orders, leading to his daughters mutation.

Then there were Mikey. He blamed himself for all his family's adversity and sorrows. He blamed himself for not being able to keep everyone happy, for not being a strong enough glue to keep his family together. He blamed himself for standing in the background, not being able to help even though he wanted to. He blamed himself for being too weak and unfocused, for not taking life seriously… He blamed himself for everything, even the empty lair…

He would call April, ask her for help, she would know what to do…

…

*Beep… beep… bee-* Hello it's April."

"Hey April it's Mikey, I-*

"I'm afraid I'm not able to pick up my phone right now, but please leave a message and I'll call you back. Have a nice day!" Beep*

"Dammit April, you always pick up you're phone, why not now! Okay no reason to panic, I'll just call Casey, maybe he knows where April and Donnie is."

He then tried to call Jones, but again, no one answered.

"This isn't happening, it just isn-"

His phone suddenly started ringing. It was an unknown number, meaning it could only be one person…  
He took a deep breath, trying not to panic any further. He had to stay focused…

"Hey B, listen, about that favor you owed me, how far would you go to help a friend in need?"

He slowly got off the couch, the phone still in hand, and headed for the lab. Maybe he would be able to find some answers in there…


	5. Something creepy is going on

**This one is too short for my liking, but it's either a short chapter, or no chapter for a week... So here you go...  
This one might be a bit creepy, so if you're easy scared... Read anyway... And review, that's important! **

**I don't own TMNT**

* * *

"Okay Mikey, open the door, nothings gonna jump on ya… I think."

The orange masked turtle was standing at the big metal door that led to the lab. He had to get in there, but for some reason he didn't feel brave enough. The lab was a gloomy place now, and so it had been for some time. It was like entering a haunted house alone on Halloween night, just in mad scientist version.

"Open the door you stupid turtle! What are you, a wimp? Get in, get out, that's that, nothing more than a quick look."

He finally managed to gather enough courage to open the door and get inside.  
It was dark, and of cause he couldn't find the light switch. He walked close to the wall, running his fingers up and down, searching for light.

All he could see was silhouettes of big machines and other science things he didn't know the names for.  
The smell of toxins and medicine filled the air, but another smell was present, one that he couldn't identify.

"H-hallo? Anyone in here?"

He continued further inside. He heard a faint creepy groan, then he felt something sticky beneath his feet.  
Finally he found the switch, and turned on the light, only to discover that the lab was destroyed.

Weird chemicals was sprayed up and down the walls, the laptop screen was broken, and the lovely family pictures, including the ones with April in them was lying on the ground. Tables was destroyed, chairs had been thrown around. Overall, the place looked like a war zone.

When he looked down to see what he shell he had stepped in, he realized that he had leaved red footprint. Bloody footprint to be exact. But who's blood was it? Thoughts began running through his head.

'This is like one big horror movie! Don't panic, you're a strong turtle! It was probably just Donnie hurting himself on one of his experiments, though I've never seen that much blood at one place…  
Ugh, I feel like throwing up, but it aren't time for that…

What happened to you all… I don't know where to look… I'm so confused! I'm just a stupid turtle, I'm not smart, not tactic, I'm just nothing! I can't save them, they're gonna die or something, and I can't do anything!  
Sure, B will find April, but what help will that do, she probably won't be able to do that much anyway…  
It's not funny anymore, I just want them to come back now…  
It's a nightmare, that's what this is! Wake up Mike! Come on buddy!"

He slapped himself hard, leaving a red mark on his chin. He began jumping around in agony, but stumbled and fell into a tabled, making a voice recorder fly through the air, for then hitting a wall.  
Mike fell to the floor, plastron first.

The small device skated across the floor, and stopped when it hit his sore head.

"What's this?" He asked to himself as he sat up and hit play. The date said 08-02, that was todays date.

'I've finally been able to make another portion of retro-mutagen, it took me two months, but it's done! Splinter's gonna be so happy when I tell him this! We'll finally be able to un-mutate Karai!  
I just wish Tim was here, he would have been the first one to get a sip…

Wait, what was that sound… Oh god! No, stay away from me! HELP!"

…

Yells and loud sounds of destruction was all that was left before the recording stopped.

"Donnie! I have to get out of here!"

Mikey stood up and hurried out of the lair. As he ran through the sewers, he heard the loud groaning sound again, this time right behind him. It was like the sound somehow followed him around.

He finally got to the ladder, and began to climb it, while the sound came closer and closer.

'Please don't catch me, oh please don't catch me!'

He got to the top, but couldn't seem to remove the man hole cover. Suddenly, something got a grip of his left leg, and wouldn't seem to let go. He hit it with his nunchucks, got the cover loose and climbed outside. A black hand of goop raise up, but Mikey managed to smash the cover back on, leaving the thing trapped down below.

'That was to close! I have to get up top, or someone'll see me!'

He got to the nearest rooftop and called Beatrix.

"Hey B, you found April?"

"No, no one's here."

"Really? What about Mr. O'Neil?"

"Nope, no one at all."

"This is so crazy! You won't believe what just happened! I almost got killed by a big blob of black goop in my own home, and my families gone! Everyone's gone! What am I gonna do!?"

"Hey relax, stop panicking, it won't help you! Now listen, I'll help you find then, I promised you that. Now meet me at the big board, and we'll go find your sister, maybe she knows something we don't."

"Sure, if she even remember me…"

"Don't be stupid, yeah, she might be a mutant, but so are you, and you're fairly normal."

"Well yeah, but this mutation's different, it changed her way of thinking as well."

"Don't sweat it, meet me in ten and we'll solve this together."

"I'm not sure this nightmare will be solvable B, I'm scared."

"I'm scared too, this is pretty wicked, but it's gonna be alright, you aren't alone."

"Thanks to you. See you in a minute."

With that he took off, not realizing just what he was getting himself into…

* * *

**Reviews people, I can't tell you how important they are to me, so review. They are highly appreciated, even if it's just a Hi...**


	6. Captured

**UPDATE! So, originally, I wanted to make this story only seen trough Mikey's POV, as in neither Mike nor the reader knew what was going on, but then I couldn't help myself, so here, have some captured brothers... Might be a little weird, just so you know what you're getting into...**

**I don't own TMNT...**

* * *

In a place far away from the lair, three turtles found themselves getting carried around by two giant creepy looking mutants, both about ten feet tall. The blue one, kinda looking like an overgrown bear, was currently holding Raph tightly in his big, four fingered hand like a piece of toy, while the red masked turtle kicked and punched it with all his strength, but the creature didn't as much as flinch, just held onto him even tighter.

Meanwhile the black, devil looking mutant was carrying Leo in one hand, and an unconscious bleeding Donnie in the other. Leo wasn't even trying to fight it, and that annoyed Raph.

They were underneath the city, but not inside a sewer, no, some kind of underground base. Right now they were walking through a round rusty tunnel which seemed to go on forever...

"Let us go you dirt bags! When I find out what you did to master splinter I'll-"

"Raph, shut it! The last thing we need is getting into more trouble!"

"I don't care Leo, these ugly guys kidnapped us! And look at Don, he'll bleed out if we don't do something! For not to talk about Mikey! Who knows what they did to him! I didn't even get a chance to apologies to him..."

"Raph I promise you, as soon as we get the chance, we'll escape and find both Mikey and Splinter, but right now we just have to wait and see what happens."

"I know what's gonna happen fearless, i'm gonna give these guys a beat down!"

"Don't be stupid, they're way to big!"

"That won't hold me from trying."

Raph started twisting and turning, as if that would help him, but the mutants hand was simply too strong.

"These things are getting annoying..." The one holding the fierce turtle said out loud.

"Just ignore their babbling, that's what I do."

"Yeah well, you aren't the one having to deal with this! Look, he tried to bite me!"

"Don't worry, we're getting close. Stop complaining and keep going."

"Hey, what are you calling things?! I'm a turtle, you god damn idiots!" Raph yelled, but none of them seemed to hear him, and continued their conversation.

"You think they're eatable?"

"Don't eat them! We need these ones alive..."

They kept walking for another five minutes before they finally came to a hold.  
The blue one opened a big metal door, and entered a large room.  
It was divided in two sectors, the biggest being what looked like a training area, the second largest was a possible lab/working place.

They walked through the room for then opening a second, more rusty door.  
Inside was what looked like small cages, or, small for them, but kinda large for the turtles.

"You see this, this is where you're gonna be for some time. At least till we kno what to do with ya."

The black skinned and red eyed mutant threw both Leo and Donnie inside, While the blue one kept Raph in his grab. He began playing around with him like he was a mouse trying to escape.

"I'll go tell the Dr. what we found. Don't do something stupid while I'm gone!"

"Right, I got it, just go already."

As soon as the mutant leaved the room, the other one leaned up against the wall, held up Raph by his arm, and pushed him hard enough to dangle back and forth like a pendulum. The red masked turtle looked the monster right in the eyes while swinging, not caring just how big the thing was, he would still kick its butt.

Leo got to his knees and crawled his way to his purple masked brother. He began to shake him slightly, trying to wake him up, but it didn't work. He had lost too much blood and was therefore too weak.

His whole left arm was torn up. The open wound stretched all the way from his wrist to the edge of his mouth. Leo took off his and Dons hand wraps and began to patch up the still bleeding arm.

The large blue thing was still holding up Raph, looking at him like it was him who was the alien.

"What? What is it?"

"You look tasty."

"Huh?"

"I have to taste you."

"No you don't!"

Raph started to panic as it slowly moved him closer to its mouth. He tried to escape yet again, and his eyes grew in size as he got closer and closer to its sharp shark liked teeth. He ended up hiding himself inside his shell. It tried to bite down in it, but for some reason, his teeth wasn't sharp enough to destroy the shell. He thought it would be like crushing a snail, but it wasn't.

"Oh, well guess we're two to play this game greenie!"

He stood up and opened the steel locker standing in the corner of the room. Inside was hundreds of painful looking torture weapons and knifes.

"Let's see... Uhm not that one, that one's too sharp, that one aren't sharp enough... There!"

He took out what looked like a big hammer and a large nail.

"Now let's brake this thing you like to hide inside, like an egg!"

He set Raph on the floor, for then readying the nail on his shell. The turtle was able to see it all, and started shaking the minute he felt the cold metal on his shell.

"No, stop!" Leo yelled up, but it was in vain, as he let the hammer fall. The nail was now stuck, and a minor crack showed.

"He isn't eatable! You'll get sick!" Leo yelled, hoping to get his attention.

"It's not eatable?"

"No its not!"

As they yelled at each other, the second one came back inside.

"He was kinda busy right now but h- What are you doing!"

He let go of the turtle. The dark mutant with bloody red eyes lifted him up from the ground like it was nothing. He then began whipping him on the back with his tail.

"You don't play with these, you lock them away! Understand?!"

The blue one nodded, and he let him down. "Now, throw it in!"

"Right, sorry!" He did as told and threw Raph into the cellar. He landed on his plastron with a heavy groan, and stayed that way, not being able to move.

"Now see what you did, you ruined yet another one."

"Hey, the first one was your fault, not mine!"

"Just shut up and follow me! We can't lose yet another one because of your stupidity!..." They then leaved the cellar.

Leo finished patching up Donnie and headed in the direction of Raph.

"Raph, hey, you okay buddy? Can you sit up?" He tried, but failed.

"Can't... sit up..."

"Did it jam trough your spine? Rips? You're bleeding, and I don't think that's a good sign."

"Don't know, but it hurts! Can't you pull it out?!"

"I don't know if that's smart, it might hurt you more. Besides, I don't think I'm strong enough..."

"Why do we always end up in this kinda mess?"

"I'm afraid that's just how our life is."

"H-how's Don?"

"Not sure, he's very weak, has a fever too, I don't know how long he got left."

"You mean he'll-"

"I fear he'll die Raph, he's gonna bleed to death. The wasps are already soaked."

"But, we can't die here, we've survived much worse, right?"

"Just stay down and rest a bit okay, I'll watch over both of you." Leo let him rest his head on his lab.

"You always do."

"That's just a part of being the big brother."

"Yeah. Sorry for being such a jerk lately."

"It's okay, I've been a jerk too."

Raph smiled at that, but it then turned into a frown, as a whimper of pain escaped his mouth.

"Please tell me, how painful is it from a scale from one to ten."

"An eight, maybe nine. I don't know... I don''t wanna die, not like this. Not without fighting back."

"I know, me neither. But first of all, what is this place? A base of some kind?"

"Probably... "

It was quiet for a minute...

"Hey Leo, remember the songs you used to sing to us when we were kids an couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah, why? You want me to sing one?"

"No! That's ridiculous! I just, wanted to know if you did..."

"It's okay, I'll sing it if it makes you feel better. Would it make you feel better?"

"Probably not but... Yeah, just a verse... Not because I'm scared, cause I aren't you know!"

"Okay then, for the not scared Raphie..."

"Watch it hero boy!"

"Hm... I got one:

_Hush little brother, don't say a word,  
Daddy's gonna buy you a baby turt._

And if that turtle tries to bite,  
then I promise I'll kiss the pain goodbye."

"He did bite back, didn't he? Guess you were psychic as a child."

"Yeah, guess so... It didn't make things better, did it?"

"No, it didn't... I miss him, Spike I mean..."

"I know you do, he was very important to you. Whatever you didn't wanna tell us, you told Spike."

"Could you, maybe, sing another one? One that doesn't involve lost friends."

"Sure...

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy, when days are gray.  
You never know bro, how much I loved you  
Please don't take, my sunshine away.

The other night, bro, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamt we got a normal life,  
When I awoke bro, I was mistaken  
so I hung my head, and cried.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy, when days are gray.  
You never knew world, how much I love them,  
Please don't take, my brothers away..."

"... That was Mikey's favorite song... You think he's okay?"

"I don't know, but Mikes brave, wherever he is, he's probably safe and sound."

"you think he's looking for us?"

"I'm sure he is."

"I miss him. I've been a terrible brother lately, and he didn't deserve it."

"Raph please, stop being so emotional, we won't die here, we can't. We'll find Mike and dad, I promise."

Leo and Raph looked into each other's eyes. Leo had made a promise he wasn't sure he could keep, but he had to.

* * *

**Reviews are highly appreciated ;)**


	7. An unstable sister

**Man I'm so busy lately. Sorry, but this is a very short and kinda rushed update, but I couldn't bare letting you all wait any longer. Now, a new update after this one might take some time. Stay tuned though. **

**I don't own TMNT**

* * *

"B? You here?"

The turtle was standing right under the big board. They were supposed to meet there.

"Hello? Please respond!"

"Yeah Mike, I'm right here as promised."

He turned around to meet the young woman. She was dragging a large axe in her right hand.

"Good I was just-... What the shell is that thing for!?"

"Shhh, don't panic, we're gonna need it to get inside."

"Inside what?"

"The warehouse. You wanted to find your sister didn't you?"

"Well yes, that's pretty much my only option right now."

"Then let's not lose any more time, follow me!"

She threw the axe over her shoulder and started running. Mikey followed.

"You think they might be... Dead?"

"No, I'm sure they're fine."

"How do you even know where she is?"

"Didn't I tell you this earlier? I saw her, then followed her back to china town where she entered, well, that abandoned building over there."

She pointed at a yellow two story building. There were planks nailed over the windows and doors.  
As soon as they arrived at their destination, Beatrix started chopping her way through a window.

"What if she don't remember me?"

"Then we'll make her."

Mikey just stood at the side line, looking at her while she toiled with the ax.

"You want me to take over? I'm much stronger, we would be in there much faster."

"If I'm strong enough to carry this thing, then I'm strong enough to use it too. Besides, I'm not sure you would be able to use it, you still have a broken hand."

"It's not certain that it's broken."

"She gave him a glance that yelled "don't go there."

"I know, I just, sorry I mean. Where did you even get it from?"

"My brothers shop, he has everything you could possibly wish for when talking weapons."

"Great, remember me to visit him sometime."

"I'll tell him you're interested."

She finally managed to chop a hole big enough for both of them to get inside.

They entered, then tiptoed their way through the dark building. They couldn't see a thing, so they had to keep their ears open, and feel their way through.

"You still there B?"

"I'm right here Mike."

"Are we getting closer?"

"I think so."

"You sure, I feel like I've been here before."

"How so? Here's nothing but boxes."

"Exactly. Maybe she isn't even here anymore."

"Of cause she is, just be patient."

"That isn't really my strongest side."

"Then you might need some training."

"Oh come one, we don't have time for this, let's just get out and-"

His sentence got cut short, as she let a hand over his mouth.

"I think we found her."

They both looked around the corner, and got their eyes on Karai, who were sitting on a wooden box underneath a faint white light in her own human form.

"I'll go talk to her."

"Right, be careful."

"I will."

Mikey walked forward and into the light.

"Hey sis, you in the mood for talking?"

"Shhhh, go away!"

"Sorry, I can't. I need your help."

"I said go away!"

She stood up and looked dangerously at the turtle. She then morphed into her second form, then twisted herself around him.

"Karai, your strangling me!"

"Where is your brothers!"

"They aren't here, that's why I came. I need your help!"

"They aren't here?"

"No. Our family's gone sis. Donnie, Raph... Leo... Dad."

"Dad?"

She let go of him, and morphed back.

"And Leo, yes. Please, have you seen anything suspicious?"

She thought about it for a second before answering.

"No, I haven't."

"You sure?"

"No."

"Come on! You did or didn't see something, it can't be so hard!"

"Shut up, you're making me mad!"

"Can you help me or not?"

"... No. I know nothing."

"Then this was a waste of time."

Mikey turned around and started walking away.

"Wait, I wanna go with you. "

"You do?"

"Yes. I might be able to help you later on."

"I don't know Karai, you aren't really stable, you might suddenly go crazy and start hitting stuff."

"Please give me one more chance, I promise I'll do my best to keep low profile."

"Guess we need all the help e can get. Okay I give you a last chance, don't blow it. Welcome on the team!"

"But aren't you alone?"

"Nope. B, step forward."

She did as told. Karai looked at the strange girl as if she was a threat.

"Who is this!"

"Don't worry she's a friend of mine, she won't hurt you."

"You really trust her?"

"Yeah, I do. She kinda owes me a favor."

"I don't trust her?"

"Please, just do for now. She aren't gonna turn her back on us, trust me."

"... Okay fine, for now. Now where're we going?"

"Only thing on my mind right now, is a turtle starting with S."

"?"

"Double S, also known as Slash."

"Then what are we standing her for?"

"That's the thing, I don't know where he is..."

* * *

**Review please, if you do, then I may get a mail, and that makes it easier remembering to update, so please do that :O**


End file.
